This application corresponds to and claims priority to European Application No. 99201122.1, filed Apr. 14, 1999. This European application is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side guide for enclosing the sides of an architectural roller covering, especially a roller covering for an architectural opening, such as a roller screen, shade, or blind for a window.
b. Description of the Related Art
Side guides for architectural roller coverings are known, for example, from the following patent publications: EP 0 841 461, DE 44 06 267, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,978 and GB 2 235 005. Typically, such side guides include generally U-shaped, vertically-extending channels. The channels preferably surround the front and back of the sides of the roller coverings, adjacent their side edges, to prevent heat, dirt, and insects from getting past their side edges and/or to keep the coverings in a vertical plane while allowing them to move vertically unhindered when raising and lowering them. Such side guides have also typically been adapted to be removably fit onto mounting members on a wall, adjacent to a window which such roller coverings are intended to cover.
The installation and maintenance of such side guides has generally not been easy. In this regard, side guides have been sought which are easier to disassemble and reassemble when cleaning or installing their roller coverings.
This invention provides a side guide for an architectural roller covering, such as a roller screens shade, or blind for a window, having:
a base having a longitudinally-extending elongated base web with an outer flange and an inner flange extending laterally from a lateral surface of the base web; a free lateral end of the outer flange having a first hinge formation that is longitudinally directed towards the inner flange; and
a cover having a longitudinally-extending elongated cover web with a second hinge formation and a bent arm extending laterally from a lateral surface of the cover web towards the base; the lateral surface of the base web facing the lateral surface of the cover web; the second hinge formation being located longitudinally between the inner and outer flanges of the base and extending longitudinally towards the first hinge formation and away from the bent arm; and the bent arm also being located longitudinally between the inner and outer flanges of the base and having an elbow that extends towards the second hinge formation and is between two laterally-extending portions of the bent arm;
whereby the second hinge formation can cooperate with the first hinge formation and the cover can be pivoted about the cooperating first and second hinge formations to move the bent arm laterally towards the base web until a free lateral end of the bent arm contacts the lateral surface of the base web and a laterally-extending surface of the inner flange, facing the outer flange, to resiliently lock the cover on the base.
Advantageously, the base and cover extend vertically and preferably are coextensive. It is especially advantageous that a first portion of the bent arm, at a lateral end of the elbow remote from the cover web, extends i) longitudinally away from the second hinge formation, ii) laterally away from the cover web at an acute angle to the cover web, and iii) towards the laterally-extending surface of the inner flange. It is particularly advantageous that a second portion of the bent arm, connected to the cover web and the elbow, extends laterally away from the cover web and longitudinally towards the second hinge formation. It is also particularly advantageous that the first hinge formation be a hinge groove that is longitudinally open towards the inner flange and that the second hinge formation be a hook. It is further particularly advantageous that the free lateral end of the bent arm is lockingly accommodated adjacent the laterally-extending surface of the inner flange when the free lateral end contacts the lateral surface of the base web.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an architectural roller covering, such as a roller screen, shade, or blind for a window, is provided, which includes a side guide of this invention.